Second Chance at Fate
by Goddess Pluto
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have drifted apart. a new evil is coming and to fight it Usagi need the person she loves the most! U/S
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue. Chapter one  
  
"Pluto." The voice of Serenity whispered though the dark. "Yes my queen." "how is the princess." Queen Serenity asked coming out of the shadows. "She is missing a piece of her heart." Pluto said sadly. "By this change her destiny has been rewritten hasn't it?" "Her heart must find the missing piece or she will be forever this way." Pluto said. "I must do what is best for my daughter." "Yes my Queen." *~*  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako said waving her hand over Usagi's face. "USAGI!" Minako yelled getting her out of her trance. "Oh sorry Minako I was just thinking about something." "Where you thinking of Seyia and the Starlights again?" Ami asked. They were all seated around there favorite booth in the Crown fruit parlor.  
  
"Yes I was. I know I should be happy about all of you being back and Mamo- chan but for some reason I just feel like some thing is missing somehow." "We know how you feel Usagi-chan." Rei said comforting her friend. "Maybe." Usagi said with a sigh as she looked out of the window again. *~*  
  
Seyia walked into her room after a long day of training. She still missed her odango. She would stay up all night looking at the star of the earth so far away. "She has Mamoru now why would she want me?" Seyia said sitting down on her bed. She got under the cover and fell asleep.  
  
~dream~ She was at the ruins of the moon kingdom. Seyia looked around and found no one in site. "Seyia." A figure appeared. "Queen Serenity." Seyia said and bowed. "Star fighter it is amazing that you remember me." "If I may ask my queen why have you sent me here?" "Serenity has lost a piece of her heart star fighter. She is not the person she used to be. Yes she has her prince back but she doesn't have the person she most cares about." "Who might that person be my queen?" "You star fighter." "Me?" She said getting up. "She doesn't love me she has Mamoru." "as much as I hate to say it they have become distant her heart is not whole, it used to beat for him now it beats for you." "what can I do?" "Go to earth love her and treat her well this is my wish." Serenity said fading away. "Wait! What is she won't have me?" Seyia said. "Trust yourself and her."  
  
~end of dream~ Seyia woke up with a start. She remembered her dream vividly and was wondering if to take it's advice or not. "Seyia-san! Morning sunshine! How'd you sleep?" Yaten asked. "I had the strangest dream." Seyia told Yaten about the dream and Yaten listened. "What should I do?" "Well Seyia all you have been thinking about is your odango since we left earth. I think you should maybe go for it." "You think so? But what if the dream was wrong and she is still in love with Mamoru? I don't think I could have my heart crushed twice." "Your thinking of the glass half empty. Think of it half full. Take the chance and get the girl. Or never know." Yaten said. "Fine I will go problem being Haruka." "Ouch that is a problem. Just steer clear away from her." "I will try." Then Seyia disappeared. "Wait you haven't told the princess!" Yaten yelled. "Great." She muttered. *~*  
  
Seyia landed on Earth dressed again as a boy. "I guess I should find a place to live first." *~*  
  
"Ami-chan do you feel that?" Usagi said excitedly. Ami haven't seen Usagi act like this since the starlights left Earth. "What is it Usagi?" Rei asked looking concerned. "I swear I could have felt Seyia's energy." "I didn't feel anything." Makoto said. "Me either. Usagi-chan maybe you are just hoping so much you are imaging things. I know things aren't working out for you and Mamoru but you have to remember the fate of Chibiusa." Minako said. "Yes I guess your right." Usagi said as her face fell. *~*  
  
"He is here." Haruka mutter as she leaned against her car with Michiru. "This is not right he should not be here. The princess should not be informed. We have to deal with this." "Don't go doing anything rash Ruka." Michiru said. "I won't unless it is needed." "Very well." *~*  
  
"My Queen everything is going according to your plan." "Yes Pluto I know she has to have the love of the person she cares about most to fight the greater evil that is coming I just hope no one interferes." "I will make sure of it my Queen." "Thank you Pluto I know I could always count on you."  
  
(well that is the first chapter tell me what you think! Ja-ne!) 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own SM. Chapter 2  
  
Seyia had found that his old apartment complex had a opening so now he was living there. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if she doesn't love me the way I love her. My odango.He stopped walking when he saw Haruka coming down the street towards him.  
  
"Hey Haruka-san long time no see."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got a message from you Queen that my presence was required here." He said sternly in a clipping tone of voice.  
  
"Well your presence isn't so I suggest you get lost."  
  
"Still hate me don't you, just because I'm not a real senshi like you."  
  
"go before I have to hurt you."  
  
"Haruka!" Setsuna yelled from behind her. She walked up. "That's enough. He was sent here by Queen Serenity's wishes. As much as I dislike it those were my orders."  
  
Haruka turned back to Seyia. "Hurt her and die." She said as she stomped off.  
  
"That went well." Said Seyia.  
  
"Just because I have orders from my queen doesn't mean I have to like them. But you are here for a reason and if you don't succeed all is lost."  
  
"I will try my best." Seyia said.  
  
*~*  
  
Usagi was late again to one of the scout meeting she was running as fast as she could to get there. I can't believe that things with me and Mamoru are over. I guess it is for the best. At least we are still friends. The outers don't even know. That is going to be hard to tell them. Just then she crashed into some one.  
  
"I'm so sorry it was my fault.." She looked up and saw Seyia. She thought she was dreaming. "Seyia is that you?"  
  
"Hey odango!"  
  
"Seyia!" she jumped up and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Hey odango long time no see." She seems happy to see me maybe Queen Serenity was right. but what about her and Mamoru. "So how are you?"  
  
"Seyia I have missed you so much and no new enemies have come to Earth since Chaos. I was just running to the shrine. Come with me I bet all the girl will want to see you!" she pulled him by the hand all the way up the steps to the shrine.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!" Rei yelled from inside.  
  
"I know I know I am late but guess who I found!" Usagi said as she pulled Seyia though the door way.  
  
All of the Scouts yelled "Seyia!" at the same time.  
  
All of a sudden he was being asked thousands of question.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Are you still an idol?"  
  
"Where are Yaten and Takii?"  
  
"How is your planet doing?"  
  
Seyia stole a glance at Usagi. She was sitting on Rei's bed. She is the most beautiful thing in the world and I can't reach her.  
  
Ami the voice of reason spoke up. "Why don't we get this meeting under way shall we?"  
  
"All right." Makoto said as all of the scouts sat down. "I don't know how we are going to break the news to the outers with out them going out and killing Mamoru-san. Or at least Haruka-san beating him into reason." Minako said taking a cracker from the plate in the middle of the table.  
  
"I don't understand why would the outers want to hurt odango's boyfriend?" Seyia asked.  
  
"We are not together any more." Usagi said sadly.  
  
"Usa don't worry it is your fate that you will be together. Your have to be for Chibiusa to be born." Rei said.  
  
"Who may I ask is Chibiusa?" Seyia asked.  
  
"Oh that's right you starlights never knew did you? Chibiusa is Mamoru- san's and Usagi-chan's future daughter in crystal Tokyo."  
  
*~* how do you think he will react? Please review! 


End file.
